


Red Rose Tea and a broken Promise

by DumbassFangirl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Grell Sutcliff, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Grell is a queen, Please respect the queen and her pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassFangirl/pseuds/DumbassFangirl
Summary: You wanted to have a romantic candlelight dinner today, but Grell breaks the promise of not being late again.-As many of you know, at least I hope that you do, Grell is a transgender female, so her pronouns are her/she. Please accept and respect Grell as the queen she is!-The reader is genderneutral, so everybody can read this story. There is no smut (maybe I`ll do a part two with smut) in this, but i have to give you a small TW, because the reader talks about suicide at some point.-I hope that you enjoyed the oneshot I wrote. I always appreciate Feedback and if you want to leave kudos and/or a comment, please feel free to do so.
Relationships: Grell Sutcliff/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Red Rose Tea and a broken Promise

You sigh, while pouring yourself a cup of the delicious red rose tea, which you had prepared for this evening. You glance at the clock on the wall, seeing it's already seventeen minutes after 5 PM and sighing a second time, but more resigned. She promised that she wouldn't be late this evening. You remember it, this morning she gave you a kiss and that promise before heading out. And you had believed her, happily staying home and waiting for her.  
You make a grimace upon noticing that the tea has already gone cold and place your cup on the table. The red rose one was the tea you and her both fancied the most and it also happend to be the drink you both enjoyed on your very first date. And it was quite expensive too, so you hated wasting it.  
"Stupid idiot" you mumble, when the clock strikes half past 5. You were stupid too, you thought, stupid for believing her promises, when most of the ones she gave you before were lies. How long will this keep going? Everytime when she broke a promise in the last three or four months, you were ready to break up with her. But then she always did such sweet things to you, like going on a picnic and giving you all her attention or buying you a lovely piece of jewerely. And the sex was quite wonderful too, you had to admit that. 

But you were just a glimpse of passion in her life and you would never be more than that, you kept telling yourself. She was a shinigami after all and had several centuries to live. You chuckled at the paradox, because Grell did lots of things, but living wasn't one of them. The thoughts about her being a grim reaper brought you back to the term of "I am stupid". How could you, a mere human being, influence her life in any way? You had tried to take your life before, wanting to really be with her, so you could always stay by her side. But she stopped you, called you a foolish little thing, pulled the knife out of your shaking hands, while you were crying and trying to get it back. "You should remain here in the living world, my pretty darling" she told you, all the while holding you in her arms and gently rocking you back and forth. You tried to tell her that she should let you kill yourself, because you wanted to truly be with her, but she told you that it wasn't worth it, whipped the falling tears from your eyes and said she no longer wished to discuss this. You had dropped the topic and she escorted you back to your apartment in the city. You no longer spoke about suicide infront of her since that night, but you had often thought about the conversation. She just doesn't want you there with her, she doesn't want you to become a grim reaper like her, because then she would no longer have excuses for being late and she would have to care for you on a daily basis and you just knew she wouldn't want that. So you kept spending happy time with her, all the while questioning yourself and the situation, but not willing to end it all. You believed yourself not strong enough to actually break up with her, so you kept quiet and questioned yourself even more.

The loud sound of the clock striking 6 PM startled you from your thoughts. You were beginning to get really angry now, but you also couldn't quite understand the situation. She had never been that late, what happend this time? "If she doesn't have a really good excuse when she comes home, I will end this nonsense right here in the kitchen, the tea still standing on the counter and oh, she will regret being late. She will regret all the times she was late, all the times she kept me waiting and then coming with some slack excuse and a promise to go out sometimes. I've had enough!" Your quiet mumbling from the beginning turnes into some sort of a yell, while you aggressivly stand up and look around the kitchen for something which will hurt her enough if you hit her with it. You rush towards the pastry roller, but stop yourself in the middle of your way. What were you doing? You should just wait until she comes home and then you can decide if she gets beaten up or not. You chuckle, because if she wouldn't think that she deserved it, you wouldn't land a single blow. You were no match for her, a trained grim reaper against a not-so-well trained human. You stand in the middle of the room, breathing heavily from your adrenaline rush and decide to sit down again. You let yourself fall into a chair, only to jump up from it when you hear a key in the door. Ah. The lost princess returns.

Suddenly, all the anger leaves you and you are left with a quite strange feeling, keeping quiet, while Grell opens the door. "Hello sweeting!" she calls out while stepping into the small apartment. "I am SO sorry for being late, but there was an incident-" You swiftly cut her off with a hand waving trough the thick air. "I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses and colourful lies, Grell" you state. "Please, sit down." you gesture to the table behind you. She walks over to it and sits down. You can see the look of confusion on her face, but you manage to hide a smile. You go after her and take the chair in front of her, all the while staring into her green eyes. You were often getting lost in these eyes in the past and they always held such passion and love, but now is not the time to get distracted. You free yourself of her piercing gaze and fold your hands. "As I said, Grell, I don't want to hear any little excuses and lies tonight. Either I hear a real excuse this time or you are going to leave this instant and our whole affair is broken. The decision is yours, Grell Sutcliff, so answer me this question: Why where you over an hour late to our candlelight dinner?" 

An uncomfortable silence spreads. You keep staring at Grell as she avoids your gaze and nervously fiddles with her fingers. "I'm waiting" you say and you sound quite unpatient while doing so. Grell swallows and continues to look everywhere that isn't in your eyes, while she's obviously looking for a suitable excuse or apology. "Well, as I said, there was an incident at work-" You cut her off once again. "Grell please, dont waste my time with this. If I had to count the incidents at your work in the last two months, I would definitly need more than two, maybe even three or four hands. So don't you think I will buy that. Last chance. Why are you so late this evening?" Grell begins to cry, while she tries to answer your question and get out an apology. "W-Well, I wanted to b-buy you a present ... so I s-sneaked out during work time, but W-W-William caught me ... and then gave me overtime. I tried to e-explain to him that I can't do overtime t-today, but he didn't listen and said that if I w-wouldn't do the overtime today, he would give me two hours overtime for the next t-three weeks ... and then I wouldn't be able to spend time with y-you." She whipes some tears out of her face and looks at you again with fear in her beautiful eyes. Your gaze softens a bit while hearing her apology. She was just trying to buy you a present. You can't help but smile and reach out for her hand lying on the table. She glances up to you and slowly takes your hand. "So... So you forgive me or being late?" she asks. "Well, yes, under two conditions. First: I'd really like to see my present-" "Oh, yes, of course!" Grell leaps up from her chair and goes to retrieve a box, which was hidden under her coat till now. She goes back to you and shyly hands you the box (which is red of course). You try not to smile at her childish excitement, when she watchs you open the box. Inside of it lies a beautifully crafted necklace, made of gold and red rubys, your favorite gemstones. Although the rubys seem pretty heavy, the whole necklace is filigree and very detailed. Each ruby represents the petals of a rose and each rose stem is made from the beautiful gold, which slightly shimmers in the candlelight. You gasp and turn your head to Grell. "I ... I don't know what to say, Grell. This is stunning." She smirks and takes the necklace from it's box. "I bet it would look even more stunning on your neck, dearest." She flirts. You nod and she puts it around your neck, careful not to hurt you while doing so. She reaches out for you and when you take her hand, she guides you to a mirror. "You look amazing, darling" she whispers in your ear as she stands behind you. You simply watch the image of you two standing in the mirror. She hugs you from behind and you lean against her, resting your head on her shoulder. "You know what, Grell?" you say, although it's a bit hard to focus, because her hands started roaming your body and drawing little circles on it. "Yes, Darling?" she purrs. "You see, you never listened to my second condition." "What is it, my dear?" she whispers. You smirk and turn around to face her. You look up into her stunning green eyes and for a moment you forget everything. "Grell Sutcliff, kiss me now or-" You can't even finish your sentence, because she takes your face in her hands and kisses you so hard that you almost stumble back against the mirror.

You moan softly as your lips collide and sling your arms around her neck. One of her hands leaves your cheek to sneak around your waist, so she can draw you even nearer to her, all the while kissing you passionately. You clinge to her while her hands roam your body and she kisses you hungrily. "I thought of doing this all day" she rasps. She hoists you up and you wrap your legs around her waist. Your impatient kisses turn her on even more and she carries you to the bedroom. You manage to blow out the candles in the kitchen and the room is left in darkness after she hurries out with you in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, I stopped writing right where a smut scene should be, but I'm not really good at writing that stuff and since the reader is genderneutral, I found it even more difficult. So, apologies


End file.
